


Immunity

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Korekiyo is relieved, M/M, Ooc interactions because I can, Someone give them a hug, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Bites, my tags won't show up :(, no one dies, panicking over your bf half-dying, rantaro is immune to zombie bites, tagged as violence for blood description, there's not a lot of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ He turned to the right, and there was Korekiyo, exactly where he'd told him not to be. ”A recount of an apocalyptic encounter, as told by Korekiyo and Rantaro.[ There are mentions and descriptions of gore and blood in this fic. Not beta read because I didn't want to spoil it for my friend. This is also most likely out of character. ]
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Immunity

It'd been a month since the outbreak happened and there were already hordes and hordes of undead. Old classmates, old schoolmates, old family members. Old and dead.

Rantaro and Korekiyo had avoided them strategically for the most part. Hiding out in stations, libraries, schools, anywhere they could. They avoided homes. Homes were off limits entirely.

They'd been hiding in an old store front when it happened. The largest horde Rantaro had seen since the beginning of the breakout. He was on watch that night. It was the darkest night there'd been, possibly because of the cloud coverage.

He almost didn't see them in time—he didn't see them in time, technically. He didn't even know they were out there until he heard groans and the noise of hundreds of hands and stubs pounding on the glass. 

Rantaro didn't think he'd ever shoved someone so hard to get them to wake up, but as soon as he heard the horde, he pushed Korekiyo awake. The poor anthropologist wasn't even fully aware of the situation until he'd fully woken up, and by that point Rantaro had tugged him up to his feet and dragged him as fast as possible up the stairs. He was fully awake by the time Rantaro had slammed the door and started to barricade it.

Faintly, he was aware of the sound of shattering downstairs. He thought that that was probably the thing that made him most aware of the situation. Korekiyo snapped out of it and helped to push a table against the door. The door rattled and the sounds of the dead only grew. 

Once again, Rantaro was pulling Korekiyo back. It was a subtle difference, but if anyone was really focusing fully on the situation, they'd see that Rantaro was standing just a bit in front of the taller boy. 

Everything went silent. For a moment, that silence was tense. Korekiyo could probably swing a bat and it would hit the solidity of it all. After a minute or so, they finally relaxed. Rantaro turned back to him with a shaky sort of smile.

 _"What a rude awakening, huh?"_ He went to say more, but was instantly cut off.

The barrier broke with a sound loud enough to rival a gunshot, and in flooded the horde. There must have been hundreds of them, and all were trained on the two living. 

They were bombarded, shoved against the windows of the second floor. Korekiyo could feel and hear the glass creaking as he bashed more skulls in than he thought he ever had before. He could hear Rantaro fighting as well, but he couldn't look over to check no matter how much he wished he could. 

The glass gave way, and suddenly he was tumbling down, down, down. A few of the dead fell with him. At least that would take some of the struggle away from Rantaro—shit, Rantaro!

The anthropologist rolled onto his side and forced himself up. He looked toward the second story just in time to see the other boy fall out of another window. Korekiyo was starting to hate glass. He stood fully and stumbled into a run toward him. He wasn't getting up, he wasn't getting up—and then he rolled onto his stomach and looked up blearily.

Just a few more feet—

Korekiyo couldn't explain what happened next. A zombie seemed to tumble down out of the window. Instead of feeling the impact and needing time to recover from it, it went straight for Rantaro. The dead didn't feel hurt.

He would write that down if the dead weren't trying to eat his partner. He heard the wet crunch of flesh being torn into, and a shout he probably wouldn't forget. He saw pooling pink, and tears. 

The next part was blurry in his mind. It wasn't exactly real to him. If he hadn't made journals for the days, he wouldn't even count it as real. If Rantaro didn't have the scar, he'd pass it off as a fever dream.

He'd torn the zombie off, but hadn't had time to kill it. Korekiyo remembered grabbing Rantaro by the arm. It was his turn to yank the other up and run. He remembered hearing him stop crying and start stumbling. He remembered the feeling of hot blood running down Rantaro's arm and over his own hand.

He remembered somehow getting to a station, hiding far in the back and not hearing the horde pass. It was all vague memories, but there was one painfully clear one—the one where Rantaro almost begged to be left behind, where they both dropped down to the ground, and he had to lean the adventurer on a wall, because he would've fallen completely over if he'd been left to sit up on his own.

The taller of the two looked over. Rantaro wasn't showing any signs of turning, but the panic was still there.

_"No. I'm not leaving you behind, Rantaro. You haven't turned yet, you know they go faster than this. I'm not—"_

_"Kiyo, go. Just go. I don't—I don't want you to get hurt! Just go!"_

Korekiyo couldn't. No, that was the only other survivor he'd seen—more than that, that was his—

He shook his head and quickly dropped his bag next to himself. He rifled through it with a strange mix of determination, fear, and calm. He found what he was looking for; bandages. He always had a roll on him.

Ignoring Rantaro's protests, Korekiyo quickly and carefully wiped as much blood away from the bite mark as he could, and poured some water over it. He hated that. He hated the bite. He was glad to wrap it up and cover it. Rantaro stopped protesting.

It was on Rantaro's wrist, which was probably the thing he was most worried about. The risk of turning was still very real if he happened to bleed out. When Korekiyo looked up, he almost froze. 

The green haired boy's eyes were closed, and he looked asleep. If it wasn't for the shaky rise and fall of his chest, Korekiyo would've thought he was dead. He shuffled around and leaned on the wall next to him, tapping him on the shoulder. His fears were dashed away somewhat when the boy stirred. A short blackout. 

Better that than death.

He didn't bother him for the next hour or so, staying awake to make sure the shorter wasn't dead. Once his breathing evened out and his skin gained a less I-just-lost-a-lot-of-blood tone, Korekiyo finally set up a sort of camp and let himself rest as well. As long as they didn't make any noise, they'd be fine.

* * *

The next time Rantaro woke up, he was confused. He should've been dead. He should've been a corpse, either walking or killed a second time to keep from walking, and yet here he was, awake and alive. Looking to the left, he could see that the makeshift camp was set up. He could feel a blanket around his shoulders, and someone next to him. 

He turned to the right, and there was Korekiyo, exactly where he'd told him not to be. He was either going over previous entries or studying some book very carefully. Either way, he hadn't noticed Rantaro waking up.

The green haired boy looked down. His wrist was bandaged. It hurt like hell, but he flexed his fingers a little. He could still move his hand. When he looked up, he could tell it was far from night. It looked like the sun was setting. He made a noise of surprise—Had he been asleep for a whole day?

Korekiyo's attention seemed to snap over to him in an instant, and all Rantaro could think to say was, 

_"You didn't leave."_

He saw the edges of Korekiyo's eyes wrinkle which was a telltale sign of him smiling behind that mask.

_"I'm never going to leave."_

Rantaro couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
